vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Swordfag
"Do not fret, fair maidens, for Ser Swordfag of Swordfag, blade of the north and knight of the realm is here to release of your daily torments." Swordfag is a adventuring knight belonging to the minor house of "Swordfag" in the north of the kingdom of Vearpi. He usually acts as the Party Leader in many adventures. In combat, he is the first to strike and usually the last to fall. He is known to collect swords for no apparent reason, some suspect he wants to build a castle purely made out of swords. He also delights in the act of saving "Fair Maidens", as he calls them. Last time he checked, he was at number #3061. He only was rewarded by number #3027, Violet. Some suspect that he is a furry due to his relationship with her. His weapon of choice is always a sword. Always. Adventure Summary Swordfag is a hero that has partaken in dozens of adventures, he is the estabilished leader of many adventuring groups, also being renowed for his hilariously low rolls combat maneuvers, and OP Equipment his quick-thinking nature. Two dragons are known to have been slain by his party his hand. He was once raised to the status of a Lord, but Krunk crushed the king that did so a few minutes later, because he didn't give Krunk any food, so Swordfag went back to his knightly ways. Notable Feats -Once was attacked by a party member who wanted to betray everyone for gold. He banished the betrayer's spirit by conjuring the very spirits of the house of Swordfag somehow, and hitting him hard with his sword. Really hard. That also revived a dead party member, for whichever reason -Was CONTENT REDACTED DUE TO OBSCENITY -Watched the legendary fight between Wrestled Organ and Holk Hugan. At the climax of the battle, he cheered the gnome on so hard, he made him bend reality and strike a chair onto Hugan's back with the force of the sun, killing him. -After being involved in a fight between party members, Swordfag assaulted one of them with his sword. However, he accidentally slashed it too fast and everywhere, wiping out the already ragged and injuried party. He then proceded to carry on a road until he found a ragged female pyromancer, of which he accidentally used as a meatshield against a divine mace. It did not work quite well. -Was poisoned severely while fighting two dragons. Nevertheless, he was saved when the dragons were distracted by a charm potion. The poisoner proceeded to attempt to finish the Knight off, in which he'' "accidentally"'' facestabbed his agressor while moving away. He swears he did it on purpose. -Once acquired a legendary mithril-edged magical longsword - a blade which could cut fire in half, as a reward for helping a blacksmith achieve revenge against a group of bandits. He then lost it while renovating his home. He has been looking for it under his drawers ever since. -Talked his way through an entire adventure once, appeasing Knights, Lords and Kings. Not that it mattered much, as he ended up being betrayed in the end, and the party was forced to fight a score of twenty armed men in the throne room. Luckily, they emerged victorious. Swordfag claims the armed men walked in by "accident", as they were just looking for the bathroom. -Was stabbed by a massive greatsword. Then proceeded to pull out said greatsword and stab the one who caused him the injury in the first place before dying a heroic death. He was returned to the world of the living after reaching Brohalla, as Brolaire did not like his helmet.